


Telling Oliver...

by Lady_Lightning



Series: Fear Can't Stop My Love For You [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Lady_Lightning
Summary: Barry and Hal go to Starling to break the news of their being together to Oliver.When they break the news... how will Ollie react?





	Telling Oliver...

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Oliver is like an over-protective brother to Barry.
> 
> Enjoy a little fluff!
> 
> :)

Barry and Hal were visiting in Starling City. they’d helped Green Arrow when they saw him get into a fight with some armed gunman. With Hal and Barry’s help, the fight was over in seconds. Oliver looked displeased like he had anger he wanted to take out on the men he was fighting.

Barry and Hal looked to each other in nerves, then back to Oliver. “Let’s get back to the bunker,” Oliver said tightly, getting onto his bike to drive away. Barry and Hal took off, headed for Oliver’s campaign office.

They beat Oliver there by almost 10 minutes, Barry using Oliver’s salmon ladder at super speed to occupy himself. Hal leaned next to Felicity as they watched Barry go up and down in seconds. Oliver walked in with an angry look on his face and put his bow in the display case gently. Barry walked over to Hal and stood next to him nervously.

“What are you guys doing here?” He asked, turning to look at them.

“Ah, just visiting,” Barry said. “Hal hasn’t been to Starling City before.”

“And you guys decided to do it together?” Thea pointed out, Felicity looking like she was about to say the same thing. John stood off to the side, arms crossed and a smile on his face, just watching the events unfold.

Oliver looked to Barry, now that the obvious had been pointed out, he was curious. Why were they here together? And why’d they come to his aid when they were supposed to be touring the city? 

“Ah, well… that-” Barry cut himself off, way past nervous. He was going to tell Oliver about Hal and him being official, but Oliver was overprotective and didn’t like Hal one bit. After Oliver had gotten over how Barry found him out, he’d become very protective of the boy. Oliver was like a brother and the unsupportive kind when it came to relationships.

When Oliver met Hal, they immediately disliked one another. Both of them being the confrontational type, Barry didn’t really expect them to get along from the start, but if he was honest, things with them had gotten out of hand.

“Hal and I… we’re dating now,” Barry said nervously. Thea and Felicity ran and hugged then, laughing happily and congratulating them, even Diggle smiled and talked with them. Barry was smiling as he talked with Thea, Felicity, and Diggle, then glanced over to Oliver.

The smile fell right off of Barry’s face. Oliver looked angry, and Hal had a straight face after noticing Oliver’s reaction too. Oliver looked livid, his hands were balled into fists and shaking as he stared dead at Hal.

Barry just looked at him with worried eyes. When Oliver turned his eyes to Barry and they made eye contact, Oliver’s face softened. “Barry. I may not get along with Hal, but I’m not going to stand in your way. I’ve seen how he treats you. If this is what you want, I’ll support you.”

Oliver walked up to Barry as he spoke and put his hand on the kid’s shoulder. Barry’s eyes had tears in them as he smiled at Oliver. He sped into a hug and buried his face in the man’s chest, smiling bigger than Oliver had ever seen.

Oliver held his arms up in the air, looking down to Barry with wide eyes. His head and eyes darted up and to Hal, his mouth slightly open. Hal just crossed his arms and leaned back against the desk, a smug smile on his face.

Oliver looked back down to Barry and finally wrapped his arms around him and hugged him back. After a few seconds, Barry released Oliver and looked up to him. “Thanks, Ollie,” Barry said wiping his eyes.

“No need to thank me, Barry,” Oliver responded as Hal stepped forward and draped his arm over Barry’s shoulder. “How about we head to the apartment for drinks?”

They all changed out of their uniforms and headed to Oliver and Felicity’s home to celebrate their friends finally coming together.

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! ;)


End file.
